Aragon (ANT)
Basics * Ethereum app * “Aragon is everything you need to operate your company or organisational structure, on Ethereum. Aragon lets everyone create value without borders or intermediaries. Cap table, vesting, payments, voting, bylaws, fundraising and identity all in a beautiful, unified interface.” * “A time consuming and often expensive aspect of starting a new company is allocating and managing shares. As companies grow and raise more funds they eventually need to issue and move shares around. Aragon is an example of a promising project that has an easy to use interface for managing the company’s cap table and raising capital.” * The product’s full deployment on the mainnet is due around May 2018. The second Alpha is available. 1100+ organizations joined the two Aragon testnets so far (5-2017) (update: still no mainnet 9-2018, update again; mainnet did launch in november 2018). After going live on mainnet 200 organisations were launched within 2 months. * Using the 0x protocol, District0x uses Aragon for governance. 0x founder Will Warren also said that they work closely with the Aragon team on governance. Tokens / Projects Aragon (ANT) * From this blog (28-11-2019) on why it has ANT and also other tokens: "The Aragon Network already has a native token, ANT. At the moment, ANT is used for governance in Aragon Network votes, with which ANT holders have the opportunity to set the direction of the project and how it allocates its resources. However, in the original Aragon whitepaper, the idea of Aragon Network services was introduced. The whitepaper mentioned that, in the case that these services needed a token, ANT or a derivative token would be used. For security reasons Aragon Court needs a token for selecting jurors to work and economically punish them if they behave maliciously. If Aragon Court was the only foreseen service that the Aragon Network will be launching, using ANT as the staking token for Aragon Court would be perfectly safe. However, as we expect other services such as Aragon Chain to also need a staking token, using a single token for multiple proof of stake type protocols becomes dangerous, as the success of one protocol could make the less valuable protocol really cheap to attack. Because ANT will be used as collateral for derivative tokens such as Aragon Court’s ANJ or Aragon Chain’s ARA, we now consider ANT to be a store of value asset whose circulating supply will shrink as these derived tokens grow in value and absorb more and more ANT. You can read more about the impact of ANJ’s demand in the valuation of ANT in this Aragon Forum post." Aragon Network Juror (ANJ) * From this blog (20-12-2019): "The Aragon Network DAO has just deployed the Aragon Network Juror (ANJ) pre-activation smart contract. This pre-activation contract has received controller power over ANJ, allowing it to mint tokens according to the rules of the contract. Aragon Court is the first Aragon Network service protocol, and ANJ is its native token, which jurors need to stake and activate in the Court to be selected to work and earn dispute fees." Aragon Network DAO * From this blog (20-12-2019): "An initial council manages the Aragon Network DAO during Phases 1 and 2 of the launch process. The council will later be dissolved and transfer full control of the Aragon Network DAO (Phase 3) to ANT holders, as described in the launch process outlined in AGP-126. The following members govern the Aragon Network DAO: * Aaron Foster (Aragon community): Early supporter and exceptionally active community member * Facundo Spagnuolo (Aragon One): Aragon Network team lead at Aragon One * Griff Green (Commons Stack): Giveth founder and member of the Whitehat Group * Jesse Pollak (Coinbase): Engineering leader for Coinbase’s consumer organization * Joel Monegro (Placeholder): Partner at Placeholder The council has committed to executing the following responsibilities: * Starting the Aragon Court pre-activation period by transferring control over ANJ to the appropriate smart contract. The AN DAO already executed this on December 17th. * Transition Aragon Network DAO’s governance to ANT holders when Phase 3 can be safely executed. * Govern Aragon Court, re-parametrizing it if needed, and act in case of an emergency to protect users, ANJ holders, and ANT holders." Usage * Saw (1-2020) early signs of adoption, and by the end of 2019 more than 900 DAOs had been created by the framework. * Saint Fame is built using Aragon. A “decentralized fashion house” DAO. Team, partnerships, etc. * Cuende, Luis; Project Leader (Forbes 30 under 30) * Nerayoff, Steven; executive * Stefano Bernardi; Executive Director * “The founding team counts two people and is expected to grow up to ten. The two founders are quite celebrated despite their young age. Project Lead Luis Iván Cuende is a co-founder and advisor to Stampery, a company offering blockchain-based timestamping and security solutions that has been backed by a major venture capital firm Draper Associates and has worked with the Estonian government to implement e-Residency. Cuende was recognized by MIT as one of the Spanish Innovators Under 35 and as one of the 30 under 30 by Forbes.” * “Aragon’s Tech Lead Jorge Izquierdo has been building “toy projects” as he puts it such as a mesh network or a small blockchain implementation since 2014. Prior to that he had developed a TV show tracking app Showy that became #2 in the Spanish paid apps ranking and secured its developer a an Apple WWDC scholarship in 2013.” * Partner with Bancor, Decentraland & Aion * Has a partnership with Bancor “With Bancor, all an Aragon organization needs to do is create the smart token in their account and deposit Ether to that account, making the smart token instantly trade-able. Smart tokens built using the Bancor Protocol form an interconnected monetary network that instantly facilitates any request to convert between tokens in the network. The available liquidity will be spread between the different available exchanges, making market depth more shallow, and price volatility higher, in each one.” Category:Coins/Tokens